


Marry Me

by chzo_mythos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock proposed via text. John is confused, they aren't even dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Johnlock, proposal

On a Tuesday morning when John is doing paperwork, he receives a text from one Sherlock Holmes.

‘Marry me. –SH’

John blinks at the text, sets his phone down, closes his eyes, and picks it up again.

‘What? –JW’

He taps his fingers against his desk impatiently and damn near scrambles for his phone when the text alert goes off.

‘Don’t make me repeat myself, John. I mean it. Marry me. –SH’

‘Who is this and why do you have Sherlock’s phone? –JW’

‘Pardon? –SH’

John sighs and runs a hand through his hair. This is getting ridiculous.

‘Look, you know how much I hate being a subject in an experiment. This one is even less funny than the last. –JW’

“The last” being the time Sherlock lined the inside of the kettle with LSD without telling John. To be fair, Sherlock said, you should have expected this.

‘This isn’t an experiment. I want you to marry me. I have the ring already. –SH’

Instead of saying no, Sherlock, this is a stupid idea, you have no idea what you’re doing, John sends,

‘Same-sex marriage isn’t even legal in the UK. –JW’

He can almost picture Sherlock rolling his eyes when John reads his response.

‘We’re to be wed in Spain until Mycroft is able to legalize it here. We can have a ceremony here, if you like. –SH’

‘Sherlock –JW’ is all John sends back.

‘You’re caught off guard. I told you I was married to my work. You are now a part of that. And seeing as I can tangibly marry you, I thought it appropriate. –SH’

Right. Of course. John sighs and rubs his palms over his face.

‘No, Sherlock. You’re supposed to marry people cause you love them. –JW’

‘But I do love you. –SH’

John stares at the text for a full minute before he types a reply.

‘I don’t think you do. –JW’

‘I know the signs and exhibit all of them. And I know that you are the most important thing to me and that I cannot bear to be without you. I believe that’s what love is. –SH’

When John exhales, his breath is shaky and he swallows hard. He can’t believe this. They aren’t even fucking dating, and he’s considering…

No. No he isn’t considering. There’s nothing to consider.

‘Ask me again. Ask me properly. –JW’

‘John, will you marry me? –SH’

‘Yes. –JW’

‘You idiot. –JW’


End file.
